Setrákus Ra (Lorien Era)
Setrákus Ra is the political and military leader of the Mogadorians. It is also hinted that he may be somewhat of a religious figure. It is mentioned by Adamus Sutekh that the Mogadorians follow the teachings of Setrákus Ra, who they call their Beloved Leader, through his 'The Great Book'. He is mortal enemies with Pittacus Lore, who refers to him as his "counterpart and enemy". Pittacus is also the only person who can stand against and defeat Ra. It is common knowledge (to Reynolds at least), that both Ra and Pittacus are able to communicate with each other, hence the reason Eight believed himself to be Pittacus Lore's successor. Ra travels in a pearly white spherical ship, which arrives in a vortex storm and causes vibrations when it hits the ground. Setrákus Ra is obsessed with Universal Control and actively works towards the Great Expansion of the Mogadorians. He knows that the last remaining Garde on Earth are meant to grow into the titles of the Elders and that when they do, they will be able to stop him. It is for this reason that he tries to ensure that they are all hunted and killed. Physical Appearance Setrákus Ra is described as a "monstrous creature". His chiseled features and short cropped hair are commonly noted. He has two rows of sharp pointed teeth and his skin is said to be a sea of small scars. Four, in his vision and Six, while battling with Ra, note that he has a scar branded into his ankle, not unlike the Garde's. His most notable scar is the large, grotesque purple one on his neck which often glows. It is unknown why he is physically different from the other Mogadorians, most notably in his extreme regenerative powers. Setrákus is able to grow to about twenty feet tall but is naturally around seven or eight feet tall. Biography The Great Book The Great Book was written by Setrákus Ra and it is religiously followed by every Mogadorian, as well as Number Five. Ra tells the story of how the Loric Elders were sneaky and they tried to poison him, however he managed to overthrow them anyway. On Mogadore Setrákus Ra is seen in many of Four's visions. The first of which is on Mogadore where Ra is being told of the events that occured in Paradise. Setrákus then walks towards Four exclaiming how it had been a long time. It is unclear what he meant by this. In another vision, Four sees a group of protesters on what is believed to be a dirty and polluted Mogadore. Ra arrives and kills one of the hecklers with his Golden Staff before departing the planet. Arrival on Earth Ra arrives on earth shortly after John and Nine escape the Mogadorian mountain base. It is suggested that he notices their presence, but for unknown reasons ignores them. A forcefield is erected at the entrance to the base after he enters, forcing John and Nine to leave Sam inside at the mercy of Ra and the other Mogadorians. Unknown to Four and Nine, Ra had travelled to the mountain base in order to attend the ceremony organised for Five to kill Nine and earn his place in the ranks of the Mogadorians. Inside he see's Five flying with an injured Ethan in his arms and uses his Legacy cancellation to stop him, claiming he was unsure what was happening in all the chaos. He requests a meeting with Five where he gives him 48 hours to kill Ethan in order to prove himself. Around this time, Setrákus spends time torturing and interrogating Sam Goode, who had been trapped in the mountain base. He asks him about the Loralite Rocks and is particularly interesting in information regarding the tenth Garde, Ella. Dulce When Six is caught in the desert in New Mexico, after being separated from Marina, Eight and Ella, it is revealed that Ra and the Mogadorians have struck a deal with the US government: in return for help hunting the Garde they receive weapons, other homeland security benefits, and a supply of iridium, which is incredibly rare on Earth. Six is thrown in a cell with whom she thinks is Sarah but is actually Setrákus in disguise. When he reveals himself he stops Six's Legacies and throws her around the room by her pendant, badly injuring her. Later he requests a fight with Six but claims that she must first earn the right, setting an army of Mogadorians on her. Six fights them with ease before Ra shoots blue electricity from his hand and her Legacies disappear. He then pulls out his whip and it ignites with orange flames. Six manages to dodge his attack and slashes his calf, noticing the strange scars on his ankle. Ra eventually hits Six on the hand with the whip and the wound blackens and grows heavy. Despite this, Six sees an opportunity and stabs a Mogadorian sword through his chest and rips it downwards. Setrákus uses his Golden Cane to scan Six and he transforms into her. For Ra to stay in that form Six must be alive so he magnetizes her to the ceiling and the blackness spreads until she is encased in black rock. Upon the arrival of John, Marina, Eight, Nine, Bernie Kosar and Ella, Setrákus appears to them as Six. Eight approaches him and Ra stabs him through the chest before immobilizing the Garde's Legacies, making it impossible for Marina to heal him. Ra reverts to his regular form and battles with Nine whilst an army of Mogadorians arrive. Nine battles valiantly with his Pipe-Staff but Setrákus toys with him. he is eventually hit with the fire whip multiple times and begins to turn into rock like Six, who watches from above. Sarah, shooting a Mogadorian Cannon, enters the hall with Ella close behind. Ella throws a broken piece of metal at Ra and is shocked to find that she makes it glow with red energy. The object counteracts whatever had removed Legacies and they return, empowering the Garde and allowing Marina to heal the injured. Setrákus continues to fight Nine who is breaking out of his casing. The Garde start to regroup and suddenly there is a large explosion, during which Setrákus and the Mogadorians disappear. Following the events in Dulce, Ra forms a plan in which Five will infiltrate the Garde in order to try and get more of them on side and capture Ella. Ella's Visions Setrákus manages to control Ella's dreams and tells her that he has been looking for her, he also reminds her of Crayton's letter. He later shows Ella a version of the future where the Mogadorians have invaded Earth. Ella, in a trance, grabs hold of Four and he is taken into the vision as well. He see's Setrákus with the pendants of all the Garde apart from Six. Ella sits on a throne next to him, Five; with an eye patch is amongst the Mogadorians. Six and Sam are the last survivors and are taken to be executed, Six's head is cut off. Four is snapped out of the vision by the formation of Eight's scar on his ankle. Anubis Ella is captured from Chicago and taken to the Anubis, the flagship of the Mogadorian fleet. She meets Setrákus in the control room who reveals that he is preparing for a full Invasion on Earth, she see's the Mogadorian fleet surrounding Earth including many battleships before he calls her "granddaughter". Later in the book The Revenge of Seven, it is revealed that Setrákus was the tenth Loric elder before being kicked out of Lorien. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Possessions *He carries a Golden Cane with a head like that of a hammer and a black eye on the side. When thrusted towards a target, the black eye glows red and the victim is "ripped to shreds". The eye of the cane can also scan people allowing Ra to shape-shift into the desired individual. *He also uses a Double-headed Whip which lights up with orange flames that slowly traps a person in black rock if it makes contact with the person's skin. Quotes 'Behold the last of the Loric resistance, today our society celebrates a great victory of those who would stand in the way of mogadorion progress, today we cement the lasting peace between humans and mogadorians, at last we will finally stamp out the final threat of our glorious assistance, on this historic day I have chosen to bestowal the honor of sentencing to see who will one day succeed me as your beloved leader!' - Setrakus (in John's vision) announcing the Mogadorians victory. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Setrákus Ra Category:Mogadorians Category:Major Characters